How The Team Found Out
by MadeOfWin35
Summary: How Owen, Gwen, and Tosh respectively found out their boss was shagging the "tea-boy." One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I claim nothing. Torchwood and anything associated with it is owned by the BBC and the evil puppet master of my fangirl heart, RTD.**

**[A/N: I know it was in season two Gwen discovered Jack and Ianto in the Greenhouse, but for the purposes of this story she discovers it before that. Also Poor, dear Owen, the things he has seen in that Hub…]**

Owen Harper will never forget the day he discovered his boss was shagging the tea-boy.

It was late at night, after a hard day of dealing with the Rift. The doctor was ready to go find a pub and a girl to get loose with. Gwen and Tosh had already left for the night. Owen, for some stupid, stupid reason had wanted to ask Jack something.

It hadn't even occurred to him to knock before entering, which it should have, because it was _Jack's office. _That alone should have been enough warning. The door was partially open anyway and hadn't Jack always talked about an open door policy?

He could hear someone breathing hard and then a man's voice said, "Oh, Jack. Oh, God." Something else might have been said, but it turned into a desperate moan.

Owen raised an eyebrow and pushed the door open a bit more. What he saw would scar him for the rest of his life. Ianto and Jack bent over the desk getting some _very _vigorous exercise. He was too stunned to take his eyes off the sight. His brain was having trouble computing the information. His. Boss. Was. Shagging. The. Tea-boy. Finally his body reacted and he tore himself away from the sight of the two men. He hastily left the Hub and drank more than usual that night.

The next day, Owen casually asked Ianto what he had done the night before. He was amused to see Ianto's face flush a slight pink color. Owen almost answered, "The boss," but he wanted to watch him squirm some more.

Ianto barely missed a beat. He gave Owen a confused look to prevent suspicion. "Pterodactyls are very high maintenance, you know."

Owen sniggered gleefully. "I bet."

Gwen Cooper was looking for Ianto. Since he wasn't up in the Hub with the rest of them, he must be somewhere down in the Archives. She tried to get him on his earpiece, but he wasn't answering. She got a bit lost, but eventually she heard voices.

"Jack, not here," Ianto hissed.

"Oh, come on, Yan. No one comes down here except you."

"Sir, it's office hours and this qualifies as sexual harassment!"

Jack laughed lightly and replied seductively, "I don't mind when you call me _sir,_ but it makes me crazy when you call me Captain. And as for the sexual harassment…" Ianto suddenly let out a low moan, "I don't here you complaining."

She moved away from the wall so she could see the two of them together. She wasn't sure, but she might have to stop Jack from whatever he was doing to poor Ianto. Gwen found Jack pressing Ianto into a wall, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"It's office hours," Ianto said as one last plea.

"I'm the head of a secret government organization. I make the rules." He kissed his neck and was rewarded with a little hitch in the other man's breathing.

"What's the rule then?"

"The boss gets to shag any hot Welshman he finds in a suit. Come on, Ianto, what do you say? If you say no, I swear I'll stop."

"Hey! Watch the hands!" Ianto suddenly yelped.

"They say idle hands are the devil's tool." In the dim light Gwen could see Jack grin.

"Well, sir, then I believe the devil has certainly gotten into you." He glowered at him for a few seconds and then yanked him towards him by his shirt collar. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a thorough tongue-lashing.

That's when Gwen decided Ianto didn't need rescuing after all.

Toshiko Sato decided to go fetch some coffee from the kitchen. It was late at night, but there was a new program she was creating and she couldn't tear herself away from it. The Hub was deserted or so she thought.

She found Jack and Ianto talking in front of the coffee maker. There was something about the atmosphere around them that told her not to disturb. Curiosity got the best of her so she stayed hidden in the shadows, watching.

The way Jack was looking at Ianto was the way he had looked at the real Captain Jack Harkness. Some sort of sad longing. Ianto didn't catch him looking at him, he only saw the small, flirtatious smile on Jack's lips. She realized with a start how at ease Jack appeared to be. His body held none of the tension it usually did during office hours.

Ianto was just finishing off a muffin; a tiny crumb on the corner of his mouth. Jack reached out a hand and wiped it away. It was a loving gesture.

"Jack."

"Shh." Jack brought him closer to him; he kissed his forehead. Then he wrapped his arms around him and held him for a long time. Tosh tip toed quietly away, not wanting to intrude anymore.


End file.
